Tyreal Draconni
Born Tyreal Draconni now Tyreal Draconni 10 of 10, Fourteenth Adjunct of Unimatrix 07, Warrior of Light, Tyreal is a force for good in the galaxy, driven by honor, a hope to redeem the sins of his clan, and a respect for life. Physical Description: 5'10" male bald with grey eyes. Exterior bone surrounds the outside of his skull. Wears a worn brown cloak, with loose black garments underneath. On his cloak can be seen a small gem luminescent in turquoise with the carvings of a Minbari on one side, and a Human on the other. After his assimilation into the Borg Collective and subsequent rescue, Tyreal now has visible remnants of Borg implants on his face and body. Special Abilities *'Polymorph': Tyreal has gained the ability to morph into other creatures. Current forms available: **Balor **Robin - Human Padawan, 15-Year Old Girl **Segan Warrior **Poisonous Dime Sized Three Mandibled Red Eyed Demon Spider *'Borg Technology:' Having been a Borg, has granted Tyreal the ability to upgrade equipment with their technology. As well as some minor resitances, and the use of Nano-Probes. *'Improvised Adjustment:' Tyreal's colorful assignment history has allowed him to enact repairs without proper tools or parts. Jerry rigging the systems to hold out until more permanant measures can be taken. Backstory: Born into the religious caste Tyreal learned the old texts and ways of Minbari. All of the lore and the wisdom of the ages came to him with grace and ease. He served well under his clan. Growing up on Minbar is a nice experience, the entirety of the buildings in their cities are made from crystal. Add that with the natural acceptance of the religious caste and you have a great place to grow up. Late in his teen years, Tyreal happened to receive a rare and great opportunity. His entire clan was to be stationed on a United Galactic Alliance space cruiser. The goal of the project was to form a better understanding and lasting peace among the member races of the UGA. His entire clan gathered and packed their belongings for the voyage. It was a weeks voyage through hyperspace to where the cruiser was currently stationed. The prospect of living on a space cruiser greatly interested Tyreal, who had never left Minbar. As soon as the clan was gathered they left for the space cruiser. The clan, including Tyreal spent their time during the voyage researching and learning other races customs, cultures, taboos, and beliefs; in order to better live among peace with them. Nine days after the shuttle craft left Minbar, it disappeared from contact and vanished completely. Only one survivor was found laying unconscious in a short ranged vessel known as a Nail Fighter. Tyreal was the lone survivor and the only one to ever know what truly happened aboard that transport. Though it is well known that Minbari do not lie, that is not entirely accurate. Minbari will lie in order to save face and preserve someone's honor. The story that the Grey Counsel heard is not the truth. They know that the shuttle had engineering problems while Tyreal was out during a test flight of the Nail fighter. These problems led to a reactor overload which cause the ship to explode, damaging the Nail fighter, and killing all other people aboard the shuttle. Now for the truth... Another Minbari purposefully destroyed the transport, Michael was his name. Michael, like Tyreal, grew up in the Draconni clan. He too was a peaceful Minbari. The more he read about other cultures though, the more paranoid he became. He was soon filled with dreads of war, disease, treachery, and lies. His hate of races he had never met consumed him completely, and he did the only thing he thought right. He destroyed the transport to protect his clan from the travesty that he believed would come from the other races. Of course in order to preserve clan honor and to prevent from dishonoring his compatriot Michael, and to avoid an intergalactic rumors and sensations he lied. Tyreal was found 3 days after the ship exploded. His life support systems ran out after the second day. It is remarkable that they lasted that long. Tyreal in order to preserve air entered a state of deep meditation, and entered a self induced coma like state. This allowed him to live, when he should have very well died. The Nail Fighter was found by a White Star ship sent out the find the missing transport. Tyreal was immediately treated and brought to the Grey Councel. Being satisfied with his story and having no proof contrary, they let Tyreal leave without punishment or dishonor. Tyreal was now alone in the galaxy. His entire clan was dead, and the only thing he knew he had left was the memory burning in the back of his mind, his clan is dead because of Michael. The dishonor drove him into shame. For years Tyreal simply disappeared, He for all extents and purposes did not exist. Through silent meditation, solitude and mental focus, he realized the only way to right some of the wrongs and free his mind of guilt of failure.... That month Tyreal enrolled in the services of the Anla'Shok. The Anla'Shok or Rangers are an elite group of warriors trained in order to preserve peace. Originally they served to defeat the shadows, those eons ago during the shadow wars. Training was fierce and most difficult, but Tyreal used his guilt and inner rage to fuel his needs. He excelled well in all classes, and was even taught to use the Denn'Bok by the master teacher himself. Most students were taught by young Anla'Shok, because the Denn'Bok was very dangerous for those who had the experience and the training that can come from such experience. Tyreal grew into his role as a ranger, and was soon deployed to Segan to investigate the results of a first contact situation gone bad. Notable Actions *First Non-Segan to land on Segon. Established contact with the hostile race, and acquired their langage files for future use. *Survived the 1st Battle of Segon. After his fighter took a hit during the battle, Tyreal flew downwards towards the planet, disabling their main weapon before crash landing. Was later rescued by a civilian Daemon Stark. *Helped to retrieve vital information on effective weapon frequencies to use against the Segan armada from a Borg Cube. *Investigated the appearance of a giant Monolithic structure. Survived the dissapearance of the Death Star caused by Daesin, and swore a vendetta against him. *Fought against the "Dark Lights" on Segon. Was one of the twelve people to survive the ground battle and granted the title "Warrior of Light" by the Segans. Category:Character Category:Player Category:PC